Marine steering systems employing remotely actuated rotatable flexible shafts are known. The driving element of such systems is usually an output shaft of a device which has been appropriately "stepped-up" by suitable gearing mechanism. The stepped-up output is then fed into a rotatable flexible shaft. The driven element is usually a device which is capable of converting rotary motion from the rotatable flexible shaft to linear motion, and may comprise a ball screw cylinder, threaded screw, or the like. The linear motion is transmitted to a convenient output member which operates or controls the rudder or other steering mechanism.
Such gear mechanisms for stepping-up the output shaft are not smooth in operation, provide undesirable backlash and are somewhat noisy even when made from suitable non-metallic materials, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,937 to W. Kulischenko et al. While the present invention optionally employs a gear mechanism in the form of a device which directly couples the outputs of the steering mechanisms at the main deck dashboard and flying bridge, for example, to provide a common output which rotates the flexible shaft which controls the rudder, no such stepping-up of output shafts are contemplated by the present invention.
Other prior art dual steering systems employ electrical/mechanical servomechanisms which are rather costly, bulky, and require frequent maintenance and adjustment.
The present invention utilizes structure embodied in the abovediscussed U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,937; portions of the clutch mechanism described in the cross-referenced patent application; and rotatable flexible shaft means interconnecting output shafts of each steering mechanism to provide an unique dual steering system devoid of gearing and servomechanisms. The steering system is reliable, quiet, inexpensive, and substantially maintenance-free. Optionally, as aforementioned, the outputs may be coupled to a common output through a T-coupler which includes bevel gearing.